New People
by rainbowrandom
Summary: Kagome is home schooled and is also very shy. A new boy moves in next door. Even more people move in houses down the street. Will Kagome see what real school and drama is like? Read to find out. Also please review so I can see how y'all like it. Story is better then this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga. **

*Kagome*

_*Last Night*_

_I am sitting in my room on my bed. My door starts to open so I look. I watch as my mom comes in. "Do you remember what is happening tomorrow?" She asks me. _

_I look up at my ceiling. If only the answer was up there. _

"_From the look on your face you don't remember." _

_I look back down at her and wait for the answer._

"_One you have to finish that report due in Monday and a new family is moving in next door." She tells me. Oh yeah. The Taisho family. _

*Today*

I walk down the stairs and into the living room to plop down on the couch. As I head to the living room I smell food so my feet turn to the kitchen and I head in there. My mom is standing at the oven cooking. She does this for all the families that move in around us, like Koga. Koga had moved in next to me three years ago. I was really shy and did not talk at all but now he is my best guy friend.

"Hey mom, may I go over to Koga's house to say hi before the Taisho family comes?" I ask her.

"Sure but don't stay to long. Be home in an hour at the most. They should be here soon," she says.

"Ok I will be back in a little bit," I yell as I walk out ok the house.

I walk to the gate that is between our houses. It once was just a whole fence but we became such good friends and we are going over to each other's house so much that our parents just put a gate there. I walk to the front of the house and just walk right in. Their like my family so does it really matter.

I walk in to the living room and see Koga laying there on the couch. I walk over and think of what to do. We always do stuff to each other if we find each other asleep. I think of what to do and I go and walk in to the kitchen. I know where it is so I go right to it and grab it, whip cream.

I walk back to the living room and stand next to Koga. I start to put the whip cream on his face. I put a dot on each cheek, a unibrow, and then made a mustache. I grab my phone a take a picture.

I walk back to the kitchen to put the whip cream away. I turn around and see Koga standing in the door way. "Did you really have to do that?" he asks.

"Yes, yes I did have to do that," I reply. He walks to the sink to start washing off the whip cream. "I just came over to say hi. There is a new family moving in next to my house and my mom wants me to be there to meet them."

"Does she really think that you are going to talk at all? You only started to talk to me 3 months after we moved in but I understand with you being homeschooled you don't get to talk to new people. I just hope that the new people don't think that you aren't smart just because you are quite," Koga says to me as he washes his face.

"Yeah. I might come over later. We could watch a movie or something." I say.

"Sure, that would be nice. We haven't been able to hang out lately because of my school." Koga says back to me.

I walk out of his house and back to my house. As I get to my porch I see the moving truck pull into the next door driveway. I walk inside and see that the food is done cooking but is still in the oven so that it will stay warm. "Mom, they're here." I say to my mom who is standing at the staircase.

"Ok, let's go and meet our neighbors." Mom says in a cheerful tone. She is always happy to meet new people.

**Authors Note: Wow! This was a lot of writing. Hope y'all liked the chapter. I will try to update it soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga.**

*Kagome*

I turn around to walk out the door. I turn the knob and start walking but run into the door. I back up and open the door and walk through the door correctly this time. My mom, who is walking right behind me, starts laughing under her breath. I step to the side to let my mom walk in front of me.

We get to the truck and the lady turns around and sees us. My mom walks up to her and says," Hello, you must be the new neighbors. This is Kagome, my daughter, and I am….."

I start walking away and go sit on the swinging bench. I look around and think how I am going to miss the old neighbors. They were really nice and fun to be around. They also gave me and Sota fresh baked cookies.

I look over at mom and the lady and see that they were talking. I feel the swing move slightly and I look over to see a boy with long white hair sit down. He is wearing a red shirt and black jeans.

"Hi, I'm InuYasha." The boy says. I just nod and look down at my hands which are fidgeting.

"Kagome, come here please," mom yells over to me. I walk over to her.

"Sweetie, this is Izayoi," mom says.

"Hi," I say very quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. Ms. Higurashi, this is my son, InuYasha," Izayoi says. When InuYasha looks over at my mom to shake her hand I looked at him and saw at the top of his head were two fuzzy white ears.

Mom sees me looking at his head and asks," What are you staring at?"

"He-he has little dog ears," I say

"Ya, I'm a half dog demon. Mom is human and my dad is a full blooded dog demon," he explains.

"Oh, ok," I say to him.

"Ok, Izayoi, and InuYasha, would you like to come over for dinner since you just got here today?" mom asked Izayoi.

"Sure as long as InuYasha is ok with it, I'm cool with it," she replied.

"I'm ok with it," InuYasha said.

We start walking to my house. I am in the lead so I get to the door first and open it. I hold it for every one as they come in. The last person is InuYasha; I go in right after him and shut the door.

Mom and Izayoi are already sitting down so I go and sit down next to mom. Once InuYasha sits down we start eating. The way that we are sitting is mom at the head of the table, me on one side and Izayoi on the other, and then InuYasha sitting next to me and Izayoi. (the table is square)

After starting to eat they start talking. "What school does Kagome go to? If InuYasha and Kagome go to the same school then they could walk together there and Kagome could show InuYasha around," Izayoi asks.

"Kagome is home schooled," mom replied.

"Oh, ok," Izayoi says.

I stop listening to what they are talking about. A couple minutes later I hear the door open. I get up to see who it is and see Sota.

_**Author Note:**_ _Sorry every one. Stuff has been going on. I hope no one is mad at me. I will try to update quicker but that is no promise. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga.**

* * *

><p>*Kagome*<p>

I can't believe my eyes. My brother Sota hasn't visited home from collage for 3 years. "Sota is it really you?" I ask softly.

"Yes it is," he replies. "Are you still the shy Kagome that I remem…umh." Kagome ran to him and gave him a massive hug. When she realized what he asked she nodded into his chest.

"Kagome, who is it?" mom says as she walks to where we are. When she sees Sota she puts her hands up to her mouth and mumbles, "Oh my god." After a moment she walks to Sota and hugs him tight. "Sota we have people here and we just sat down for dinner so if you want some food come and join us," mom says to Sota.

"Thanks mom I'm starving," Sota says. I start to tell Sota about the 3 years that he was gone. When we walked into the dining room i got a chair and set it down next to my chair all while i was talking. Sota started to look between Kagome and the two other people.

I finally realize that there are other people so I instantly get quiet.

"Hello. My name is Sota. I am Kagome's older brother and I am here to visit her," Sota says to InuYasha and Izayoi.

"Hi. My name is Izayoi and this is my son InuYasha. We just moved in next door," she relies.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_I hope this is good. It is 2 in the morning so plzzz do not judge. Sorry I haven't posted much. I had a lot going on with school and other things. I might be able to post soon but I don't know. Hope y'all liked it. Plzz review._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/ manga.**_

*Kagome*

Sota sat down and started eating. I look at InuYasha and his mom and for some reason I don't feel scared to talk in front of them. I was just about to ask Sota about how collage was when InuYasha asked, "What are you studying to be?"

"I'm going to be a vet," Sota replied. "Are the classes hard?" my voice wavered a little bit. Him and mom both stare at me and then look at each other for a moment. "If I study, no there not," Sota said.

Mom grabs the dishes from the table and takes then to the kitchen. As she puts then in to the dish washer the door opens and I know who it is because of his walking pace, it was Koga.

As Koga walks into the dining room I yell to him, "Sorry Koga, you just missed the food." He just stares at me with his mouth open. "Yes yes, we know that she is magically talking around people," Sota says to him. Koga gets over his surprise and goes over and does that handshake guys do.

I walk into the kitchen to find mom. I see her putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. "Hey mom can Koga stay and watch a movie tonight and if InuYasha and Izayoi want to, can they?" "Sure, I'm going to bed soon so anyone who is staying needs to decide on a movie." Mom says. "Kay, I shall go ask them." I say.

Before I go into the dining room I listen to what is being said. "I'm not going to hurt her," I hear InuYasha say. "You better not because she must trust you to be able to talk in front of you after knowing you only an hour," Sota says. "You do realize that Kagome is listening us, right," InuYasha says. I walk out from behind the wall.

"If you guys want to, you can stay and watch a movie," I say. InuYasha looked at his mom and she nodded. Koga nodded. "Izayoi are you going to watch a movie with us?" I ask her. "No I'm not. I will talk to your mom," she replied. I nodded. Izayoi walks into the kitchen where mom is.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/ manga.**_

* * *

><p>*Kagome*<p>

I lead the boys into the living room, well I lead InuYasha Koga already knew where to go. I look behind me and saw that Sota was staying in the kitchen with mom and Izayoi, probably just to talk to mom. I turn back and stop in front of the bookshelf that has the movies in it. "Here, you guys can pick a movie. I don't care what movie it is." I watch as they choose a movie. Koga would pick a movie and then InuYasha would say something about it and then it would be put back. Finally they choose a movie called World War Z. I haven't seen it yet so I just agreed to it. (**Author Note:** For anyone who hasn't seen it, it is about a zombie apocalypse. From what people tell me it is nothing like the book. I won't spoil the movie for anyone so don't fear.)

After they had the movie to me, I put it into the movie player and start it. While the beginning is playing I go up to my room and kick off my shoes. I then look around and found what I was looking for, my bean bag. It is pink zebra print.

When I go back down the stairs I see that Koga had grabbed the other bean bag from the basement and had already sprawled out on it. He had taken off his shoes and had his eyes closed like he was asleep but I knew he wasn't. If he was tho…

I look to find InuYasha and found him on the couch. He too had taken off his shoes. He was just on the couch. "Do you want a bean bag to lay on?" I ask him after a moment of thinking of where it is. I had remembered. "Sure" He said back to me. Koga had opened his eyes while I was talking to InuYasha and he was looking at me like he was trying to figure out something.. probably why I was talking around someone new but I just brushed it off.

"Follow," I said to InuYasha. I turned as he started to get up. I was going to have to have him help me move stuff so I could get to the bean bag. It was in my brother's room deep n his closet. Sota hadn't been in there for a couple years because he has been living at the collage. We get up there and I walk into his room. I walk immediately to the closet and open the doors. I see it and point it out to InuYasha. "You just have to lift some of the boxes up so I can pull on the bean bag. Once I have It you can put all the stuff down." He nodded as he walked in and lifted the boxes. I reach for it and grab a hold of it. But not realizing what position we were in. my chest was pressed against his. Once I realized this I quickly pulled on the bean bag and backed out.

Once he put the stuff back we walked down stairs. I plopped it down and went to grab the remote but someone beat me to it, Koga looking at me and grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to the screen. Before anything started happening I got comfy on the bean bag and watched.

Half way through the movie I heard the door open and looked at it. I saw that Izayoi was leaving. I waved to her when she turned to look at us. Before I focused on the screen again I moved some into a new position that better. I looked and saw the two boys were completely into the movie. I turned back to in and continued watching.

When the movie ended I looked at the two others, "That was a good movie." I say. "What are you talking about good, it was an awesome movie," Koga said. I looked more closely at InuYasha and saw he was asleep. I look over at Koga and we met eyes. We both grinned after getting the same idea. We got up and silently walked up to my room. I grabbed my make-up, that I didn't use a lot I didn't go a lot of places, and then went back to the living room.

InuYasha was still in the same position so I kneeled down to my knees and opened my makeup. I grabbed the little brush for eye shadow and started making marks on his face. I made full Inu demon marks on his face, I had to know what they were because I am a miko and I have to know all that stuff. I also put red eye shadow on his nose to make him have a red nose. I stood up and grabbed my phone, Koga had just stood there watching and laughing hysterically as I did this, as I went to take the picture InuYasha opened his eyes right at that moment so I got a picture of him with the eye shadow and his eyes open. I busted out laughing as he sat up.

He stood up and ran to the bathroom. He saw what I had done and stalked back out to us. He looked mad but I saw a playful gleam in his eyes. "Well I have to go home now anyways. See you maybe tomorrow." He started to walk out the door. When he opened it and was almost outside he stopped and looked at us, "Just be ready, payback is coming." He said. He shut the door and went home.

I turned to Koga," Stay or go, you know mom won't care." I walk up the stairs and hear Koga following so I know he is going to stay. I grab my clothes and walk in to my connected bathroom to get changed. I walk out of the bathroom and see Koga already made himself comfy on my top bunk. I lay down on my bed, the bottom bunk, and got comfy. After a moment I reached over and clicked off the light. "Night," I say to Koga.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. School started and I could have updated over winter break but you know, things happened, I just couldn't do it. I made a longer chapter to try to make up for it. Please review :D


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga.**

* * *

><p>*Kagome*<p>

I lay in the dark for a couple minutes before I hear Koga go to sleep. I roll over to my stomach and lay my head, facing to the right, on my arms. I close my eyes and try to sleep. After what feels like 30 minutes I roll over and sit up, knowing that I would not be able to go to sleep. I look between my laptop and the doors that lead to the balcony.

My legs move me before I even knew what my mind wanted and I was walking towards the door. Right before I opened I listened to Koga making sure he was asleep before quickly opening the balcony doors and walking outside. I quietly close the doors and turn towards the side of the railing.

Stepping up onto it I grab the side of the house for balance before stepping up even higher. I climb onto the roof and crawl over to the flat part on top. When I reach the flat area I see Sota and smile.

I sit next to him and pull my knees up to my chest. I hug them to keep them there. "Can't sleep?" Sota asks looking at me. "Yea, most night I have a hard time falling asleep so I come up here" I explain. I look over to InuYasha's house and see that one of the rooms lights are on in the house. I figure it is one of the bedrooms.

"Hey, question, why were you able to talk around InuYasha and Izayoi when you can't even speak to people unless you have known then for a while?" Sota asks. I think about it for a while.

"I don't know. There is something different about him. It might be that he is part demon and not just human, "I take a breath before realizing, "It took a shorter time than usual for me to speak to Koga. That may have been three months but it was shorter then with most people." I finish talking and just sit there silently waiting for what Sota was going to say.

Sota nods his head and says confused, "Wait, InuYasha is part demon?" I look at him and sigh. "Yes, he is part dog demon. Did you not see the puppy ears on the top of his head?" Sota shakes his head," I guess I didn't pay attention to that" he mumbles.

We sit there in silence. After a couple minutes Sota gets up and stretches," I'm going to bed now, good night." He starts walking towards the opposite end of the house. "See you in the morning," I say as I watch him climb down to his window.

I continue sitting there thinking. My eyes close as I listen to the sounds of the night, it was really peaceful. I lean onto my back and open my eyes to look at the stars. All of a sudden I hear and noise right next to me and I see InuYasha's head appear above me. I quickly swallowed the scream that was about to explode from my mouth.

"Don't scare me like that," I say as I sit up," What are you doing over here anyways?" I ask him. I watch as he sits down. "I saw you up here and I was feeling lonely so I came over here to talk to you." He explained. He looks up at the stars and then down at me. "Do you want to talk? If you don't then it is perfectly fine."

I look at him for a moment before looking at the sky. "I want to talk." I say in a small voice.

"Why was it such a surprise that you were talking around me and mom?" he asks. I see him glance over at me and I take a deep breath.

"I don't usually talk around new people because I'm really shy and people make me nervous. For some reason around demons and half demons I am more able to feel comfortable around them. I don't know why. It may be that I am a miko but I think it goes deeper than that." I say. When I said that I was a miko I saw InuYasha tense up but he quickly relaxed after a moment.

"Is that why you are home schooled?" I hear him ask. I nodded before saying, "People would pick on me for being so quiet so after a while my mom put me in home schooling."

"Why don't you think about maybe coming to my new school? Apparently it is for all of us, humans, mikos, munks, demons, and half demons. " InuYasha says.

"I will think about it. I don't know if my mom would let me now though," I say. My mouth involuntarily yawns and I realize that I am more tired than I thought I was. "I'm going to go to bed now. Good night," I say as I get up and start moving towards where my window is. "Night," I hear InuYasha say right before I hear him leap off the roof back to his house. I get into bed and lay down. After a moment I close my eyes and fall asleep with the thought of going to school with InuYasha in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like this chapter even after I didn't update for how long? I don't even know. Do whatever. Whether or not you want to review, follow, or just read is up to you. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any characters from the anime/manga.**

* * *

><p><em>Authors note: I just want to let you know that the POV will probably be from K<em>_agome's unless it is a special chapter and it says that it is a different person's POV so… now the story shall continue._

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of someone moving around on the top bunk. It takes a moment before I realize that it is just Koga and he is still asleep. I look at the clock and see that it reads 7:00 am. It is a weekend so obviously Koga was going to sleep in. Well that is just fine for him. After a moment I throw my blankets off of me and stand up. My arms rise above my head as I yawn.<p>

I sigh before grabbing my laptop so that I could work on my school work. Right now I am so far ahead that I would not need to do work for about two months. There isn't much more that I have to do to finish the online school year so I just figured that I would get t completed and just chill for a while.

Once my laptop is up I grab my ear buds and plug them in so I can hear the audio that comes with the lessons. After a while I looked down at the time in the corner of the screen and see that it is 8. Wow time flies when you don't pay attention. I debate whether or not to shut down my laptop and not do anymore school today. My lazyness kicks in and I shut it down.

A moment later I place my laptop gently on my desk and head to the hallway door. I open it just to see Sota walk by… in just boxers… I quickly and quietly slam the door so not to see my brother in boxers again. I hesitantly open the door and peer out. It was safe, no guys walking around in boxers. I creep quietly out to the hallway and down the stairs before going into the kitchen.

I glance around and steal a box of strawberries from the fridge before going back to my room. I eat all the strawberries before putting the box full of the very top and leaves in my little trash can under my desk.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and a tanktop I go into the bathroom and get changed. I walk out ready to go outside and see that Koga is still asleep. I shake my head amused before walking out of my room again. I look down at my watch and see that it is only 9. I think about it and start walking down the street to one of my favorite places in the town. Before getting to far I text mom and Koga telling them where I will be.

I hear someone running up behind me I turn, thinking that it is Koga but instead see InuYasha. "Where you going?" he asks once he catches up to me. "You'll see," is all I say as I continue walking to my destination. Once we get to the front of it I say "Behold, the wonderful arcade," I smile widely and push at the doors till they open.

I grin at the workers there. Oddly when I first started coming here I didn't at all feel a bit awkward or nervous, I was just fine with talking around the people here, especially the workers. Thinking about it now, it maybe because most of the workers here are demons or half-demons.

I walk over to the Dance Dance game. I glance at InuYasha, "You ready to get beat by a girl?" I say with a smirk on my face. "I could win way better then you. I used to play this when I would younger," he says with competition in his voice.

Right then a work had walked by and heard this conversation. "Oh, don't mess with her and this game, she can beat pretty much anyone," he says. His name was Kevin and I had beaten him in a couple rounds before.

InuYasha brushes the comment off figuring it would be nothing before stepping onto the hard mat thing for it. I grin and then step on it. "Dance Dance Revolution," blared through the speaker of the game. I choose a game and get ready. The song I chose was "Walk like and Egyptian" as the steps got faster and faster InuYasha had a harder time keeping up. After that round he told me that I cheated and we played again just with a different song. Again I beat him.

We played all the songs available before InuYasha finally said that I was better. I looked at the time and saw that it was 1:30 in the afternoon. I look over to InuYasha apologetically," I have to go home now. I had fun though. Maybe next time we come here you can beat me." I wink before turning towards the door and heading home.

I didn't hear InuYasha behind me so I figured he was either going to get better at the game or try the other games.

As I walked I thought about asking mom about going to InuYasha's school. The only thing that would be weird would have to be redoing part of the school I have already learned but oh well. I get almost all the way home and see a moving van unloading things into a house down the street from home. Oh joy, more people moving in.

I get home and shut the door. I don't hear anything so I plop down on the couch and turn the tv onto the music channel and just listen to it with my eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Sorry if at the bottom it didn't have that many details it because it is about 2:30 in the morning and I am getting kind of tired but I wanted to write so here you go. Thank you go everyone who commented on the last chapter and all the ones before. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes open as I hear the front door open. I sit up and look towards the door. Mom walks in but she doesn't look happy. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"When I went to work today they were having a meeting, all the high up people where there. They apparently where talking about laying people off because lack of money. So I guess I wasn't important enough to be kept. "She pauses a moment, "I will have to look for a new job soon though. I may have to cancel your home school program and put you in a public school."

I give her a hug before saying," That's alright. I could go to a public school and I wouldn't be alone, I would have InuYasha and Koga there to help me if anything happened."

"That's a good idea. I will have to talk to Izayoi about the school and ask her how to enroll you into the school." Mom says.

I nodded before thinking of something. "Hey, you know how I like to go to the arcade? Well I think they may be hiring so maybe I could talk to someone there." I see that mom is thinking about it. She will probably say yes considering how much I like to be there.

"That's fine." She says. "I'm going to go talk to Izayoi about the school, I will be back in a little bit." She turns and walks back out the door. When the door closes I turn and decided to go see if Koga was awake. As I walk to my room I look at the clock in the hallway and see that it is 1 o' clock in the afternoon.

I open my door and hear the snoring coming from my top bunk, also known as Koga. I didn't feel like going down stairs to get do something to do to him so I took one of my pillows and stood on my bed. I was just the right height to flip the pillow behind my head and then swing it and hit Koga with it.

I quickly ducked down and jumped off the bed. Turning so I could look at Koga, I laughed at his face. He sat there glaring at me," What was that for?!" he asked me.

"Well it is already one in the afternoon and I just thought you should get up." I say to him.

"I'm going back to sleep, wake me when dinner is ready." He says and just flops back onto the bed. A moment later I hear his snores. I shake my head before getting the idea to go back up on the roof.

I walk out to my balcony and step up onto the railing. I grab the roof before pulling myself up with my arms. Once my feet and grab something I start to go higher until I was at the flat part again. I lie down and look at the clouds.

I hear something land next to me and then InuYasha's face appeared above mine. "Hey there again," I say to him before he sits down next to me.

"So I hear that you are going to be going to the same school I will be going to." He says. "Maybe we will have the same classes."

"I hope we do," I say quietly.

"Have you ever been to a public school before?" InuYasha asks me

"Yea when I was younger, but I was made fun of because of being so quiet. Though thinking about it now, it was an all human school. There weren't any demons of any kind." I say.

"Well this time I won't let anyone hurt you." He says. I glance at him before lying back down and watching the clouds go by.

I take out my phone and check the time. It said 2:30. "Wow, I have been out here for an hour and a half," I think aloud.

InuYasha chuckled. "You'll have a nice tan line from your tank top," he says jokingly.

I sit up and shove him to the side playfully. "Whatever."

He seems to fall back like I pushed him real hard even though I didn't. InuYasha started to slide off the roof. I watched as he toppled off the end. I let out a small scream as I stood up and moved carefully to the edge.

I look down and see that he is just fine. He looks up to me and starts laughing. "Hey, jump down, I'll catch you," He yelled up to me. I shook my head. "Come on, I promise I won't let you hit the ground."

I look at him before standing carefully up. I look down at him before stepping out into nothing. The wind whips around me as I fell. Before I could realize it, I was in InuYasha's arms, bridal style. Our eyes connected. After a moment he softly cleared his voice and let me down carefully.

"So what should we do now that we are down here on the ground?" I ask him.

"We could go to the arcade and I can beat you in Dance Dance Revolution," he says with a challenge.

"You're on," I say to him.

I hold up a finger to him to tell him to wait. I open my door and yell inside, "Mom I'm going to the arcade with InuYasha, I'll be back later."

I walk past InuYasha and head towards the arcade. All of a sudden my arm was grabbed and I was swung on to InuYasha's back. He started to run. Everything went by really quickly.

When we got to the arcade InuYasha let me down. "You run really fast," I say to him. He nodded, chuckling.

I walked inside and went straight to the game. There were people on the game so I wanted patiently.

When they got off I stepped up onto and waited for InuYasha to also get on it. Once he was on it I just chose a random song. I followed the steps. I glanced over at him. He had gotten better but not better than me.

Once the song was over I turned to InuYasha and said, "Beat that."

He chuckled. As he went to pick another song someone came up behind us and said, "Mind if I verse you Kagome."

"Sure," I say as I turn and see Koga standing there.

InuYasha steps down and Koga steps up. He chooses a song and we start. When it is over I turn to him, "Ha, after however long you still can't beat me."

"You won by one point," He pretty much yells at me.

I laugh as I say, "Still you haven't beaten me yet."

I step off the game and head towards the door. Turning towards Koga, who had stayed by the game, "Maybe one day you will beat me." I say as I stick out my tongue at him.

InuYasha runs home with me on his back. "Thank you for the fun I had today," InuYasha says.

"No problem. I guess I will see you later then," I say as I walk up to the door.

I see InuYasha nod as he turns to go to his house.

I walk into my house and head to my room. Before I get to the stairs I hear mom say, "You are starting school on Monday so tomorrow we will have to get stuff together for you to take to school."

I nod and go to my room. I flop onto the bed after I change into my night clothes.

My mind wanders into the dream world soon after I close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it and sorry about not updating in so long.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

My mind slowly pulls out of the dream world as I wake up. I look over to my clock and see that it is 10 o' clock. I start rolling over to finish my dream before realizing that I have to do stuff today. I push the covers away from me groaning as the cold air hits me.

I walk over to the closet and grab a blue shirt that says, 'Today is Canceled, Go Back to Sleep' and black skinny jean shorts.

I get ready for the day by taking a shower so I don't look like a troll and then getting dressed.

I peer out of my room making sure that Sota wasn't walking around with just boxers on. Once it is dubbed as clear I walk out and head down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the fridge. 'I have gone out for a while. If you go shopping for school supplies and all that just call me or Sota if you need a ride home. Love you xoxox' I read it before putting it in the trash.

I grab an apple before running up to my room. I grab my phone and my wallet, making sure I have my credit card and id. Running back down the stairs I see Sota walking out the door. "Hey wait up." I yell to him before he closes the door. I see him hold the door open for me.

"Do you need a ride?" Sota asks me once I get out the door.

"No, I just wanted to ask you when you were leaving to go back to college."

"I'm getting ready to leave now. I just have to get a couple things before I leave."

"Ok. Then I will give you a hug now since I will be going shopping for school supplies now." I saw as I wrap my arms around him.

"K, call me tomorrow and tell me about your first day of school." Sota says as he gives me a bear hug back.

"I will. See you sometime. Love you." I say before starting down the driveway.

"Love you too." I hear him yell out to me.

I grab some notebooks and join it into the rest of the supplies that I have gathered. It was just some mechanical pencils, notebooks, collage-ruled paper, and a binder.

I start walking to checkout when I hear, "Hey, Kagome."

I turn and see InuYasha jogging towards me with a girl with brown hair walking after him, not even trying to keep up with him.

"I see you're also here to get school supplies." He said once he came up next to me.

"Yeah. I'm nervous for school. I haven't been to one since I was little…" By then the girl had caught up to us.

"Oh this is Sango. She moved in down the street from us and is going to the same school we are." InuYasha said. "She is also a demon slayer."

Sango playfully slapped InuYasha's arm, "Have I not told you that I don't want people knowing a demon slayer till we get to school!" she yelled quietly at him.

"It's ok, I'm a Miko if that makes it better," My eyes widened at myself as I started talking. Hmm maybe it's not cause InuYasha is a half-demon, maybe it's just because I feel as if I can trust them. But that's crazy, I just met them.

"Hmm well that makes it interesting," Sango mumbled.

"Why," I ask hesitantly

"Oh nothing. Just most Miko's aren't so shy. They are more outgoing and just by looking at you I can tell you are shy."

"Well, then I'm not like most Miko's I guess you will just have to deal with it." I reply back to her with a smirk.

"I think we will be just fine. I see that you can defend yourself just fine." She said before putting one arm around me and the other around InuYasha. "So I heard that there is an arcade around here. Why don't we get out of here and go there."

InuYasha and I share a look, "Your on." We both say at the same time.

"No one has ever been able to beat me. How did you?!" I slightly yell at Sango, sweat running down the side of my face from the intense game of Dance Dance Revolution.

"I have a younger brother that I can't let beat me." She says simply.

"Well I guess that would make you good at the game then." InuYasha comments in-between laughs.

Sango turns around and notices the crown the formed from Sango beating me, "OK, games over, get along with your lives." The crowd quickly disperses.

"Want to play another round?" I ask her.

"No, it's getting pretty late and I need to get home." Sango says.

I nod as InuYasha steps up to play with me.

I plop down on my bed after taking a shower. I check my phone and see that there are a bunch of messages from a group chat, both are unknown.

'Who are you?' I ask before reading the past texts.

'This number is InuYasha and the other is Sango' one of the numbers answers.

I quickly make contacts for the two numbers.

_Me:_ 'How did you get my number?'

_Sango:_ 'I have my ways'

_InuYasha: _Don't creep her out!'

_Sango:_ 'Well I do!'

_Me :_ 'Its fine, however you got my number'

_InuYasha:_ 'Well I'm going to bed now. See you girls tomorrow.'

And with that I went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rise and shine!" Breaks through the calm that is in my head.

"Five more minutes," I mumble as light blinds me even though my eyes are closed. I groan and shove my head into my blue pillow. The blue blankets covering me, keeping me warm, are ripped from my body.

"Kagome, it is your first day to this school. You need to make sure you have everything you need." Mom says a little too excited for my liking.

"I think you are more excited about this than I am." I mumble, my face still shoved into my pillow.

"Maybe just a little," she laughs out. "OK, I will leave you alone as long as you promise to get up and get ready."

"OK, I will come down when I make sure I have everything." With my face still shoved in my pillows I hear my door open and then close again.

After a moment I get up and look around. I stand up onto my feet and walk over to my desk where my back pack is. I check to make sure that everything is in there. Once I know that I have everything in my backpack I walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of grey skinny jeans and a light blue semi-fitted shirt.

A loud 'BEEP' pierces the silence, making me drop my clothes. I run over to the table next to my bed and quickly turn off the alarm that was on my phone.

As I go to turn music on I get a message. I open it and see that is it from Sango.

_Sango: _'Good Morning. You guys want a ride? Then we could get our schedules and see what classes we have together."

_Me: _'Sure, I would love too.'

I replied before turning on the music on my phone. I go get ready for the day before coming back and checking my phone.

_InuYasha: _'Sure. It's either ride with you or I was going to walk to school'

_Sango: _'K, I will be in front of your houses at 6:30 so don't be late… or I will leave you ;)'

I look at the clock and see that it is 6:20. 'OK, I have enough time to grab something to eat' I think to myself. I grab my phone and backpack on the way out the bedroom door. I get to the stairs and get an idea of something I haven't don't in a long time. I sit on the railing, both legs on one side, and slide down.

"How many times have I had to tell you not to do that?" I hear a stern voice coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom. I just didn't feel like taking the time going down all the stairs." I give as an excuse as I walk over to the kitchen. "Mom, Sango is going to give InuYasha and I a ride to school."

"And Sango is….."

"Sango is a girl that just moved in down the street. InuYasha introduced us. She also beat me at my favorite game at the Arcade." I tell her.

She just nods before turning back to the stove. A moment later she turns around with a plate of pancakes and bacon. "Thank you," I say as i go to take the plate from her.

"Who said these are for you?" She said jokingly as she pulls them away from me. She hands them to me and I go sit down to eat. I finish them and see that it is 6:29. "I have to go now. Love you." I say as I kiss her on the cheek before running out the house.

I reach the side of the road right as Sango pulls up. InuYasha then appears next to me. "Wow. When you said 6:30 you meant **exactly **6:30."

"Duh." Sango replies like he should have known this.

I go to reach for the backseat handle but something moves me before I get the door open. "Here, you should sit in the front seat." He opens the car door and waits for me sit down before closing it.

"Thank you," I tell him as the car starts moving.

"Oh it's perfectly fine. Rather you sit up there then you sit back here." InuYasha explained.

"What are your names?" The front desk lady asks us. The name tag on the desk read Ms. Kaede.

"InuYasha"

"Sango"

"K-Kagome"

"OK, your schedules will be printed in a moment. You can take a seat and wait if you want." Ms. Kaede said.

I look at InuYasha and Sango before shrugging. I turn around and look at the pictures on the wall. There are pictures of the football team, cheerleaders, and different things from the school. Something catches my eye when I look at the cheerleader picture.

"Hey guys, look at this picture. T-The head cheerleader." I say.

InuYasha and Sango come over to look at the picture. "She looks a little like you." InuYasha softly says.

"I know her from somewhere, I just can't remember where." I whisper.

"Yea, your mirror," Sango says before cracking up with laughter.

Nervous laughter comes from me and InuYasha chuckles.

"OK, here are your schedules. It seems like you three have most of your classes together." Ms. Kaede says.

"Thank you," we all say at the same time.

We all look at our schedules. All of them were the same except the ones right before and after lunch.

My schedule goes:

1st: English  
>2nd: Math<br>3rd: History  
>Lunch<br>4th: Science  
>5th: Study Hall<br>6th: Gym

We all look at each other before heading put the door towards first period.

_**Sorry for the slow chapter, the fact that not a lot happened. I had a hard time coming up with what to happen in this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will have more happen. **_


	11. Chapter 11

I sit down in first period right as the bell rings. I let out a sigh of relief, relief for getting to class on time and without anyone wanting to talk to us.

Everyone gets quiet when the door opens. A short old guy with only two tufts of hair, one on each side, walks into the classroom. Also he had four arms. I assume that it is the teacher since everyone gets quiet.

"Hello everyone, today we have three new students. Would you please stand for us?" He asks.

I look at InuYasha and Sango; they both shrug and stand up. I stand up reluctantly after them. I glance around the room. I can tell that there are different groups of the students, just as I remember when I went to public school.

"Well I am Mr. Myoga. Would you mind to share something about yourselves?" He asks nicely.

'Nooooooooooooo' I scream in my head 'I would mind' but instead I just nod slightly.

"I'm half Inu demon," InuYasha states simply.

"I am a demon slayer." Sango says with pride. "So now I give you fair warning, anyone who tries anything with me, I will hurt you."

Now it's my turn. I glance around again, noticing that most of them weren't even paying attention. "I am a Miko." People's heads then turn towards me. I can hear the quiet whispering. Quickly I sit back down in the chair.

"She looks a lot like Kikyo…" is what most of the comments I catch. "… wonder if Kikyo knows she has competition…" "… ever since the last Miko that Kikyo showed up, none have wanted to come here…"

"OK everyone, be quiet. Now for today…" Mr. Myoga starts talking about the lesson for the day. I realize that I already learned it online so I just zone out and think about what I heard from the class whispering.

There must be more than just one Miko other than me here. Though they did say something about Kikyo doing something to the last one, it couldn't have been too bad since she is still going to this school, right?

The bell rings.

We get to the next class and the same happens. We introduce our selves. The whispers start after I tell them that I am a Miko. I zone out since I already learned it.

The bell rings. I get up and grab all my stuff. The three of us walk to the hallway. "Guess that I will see you guys at lunch." I say to them before I turn to go to my next class.

I walk in and sit down on the furthest row towards the window. The teacher walks in. It is a lady, maybe early 20s."To the one new student my name is Ms. Kirara; if you would tell me your name that would be good. You don't have to introduce yourself to the class if you don't want to."

I smile at what she said. "My name is Kagome." That is all I say. Ms. Kirara nods before addressing the whole class in what we are doing. I realize that it again was something that I already learned. As I was about to zone out again something she did caught my eye.

Ms. Kirara started interacting with the class and got the whole class into the lesson. I paid attention, though I did not take part in it.

When the bell rings I am actually a little disappointed. I wait back as the rest of the students file out of the room. I grab all my things and walk to the front of the room, by Ms. Kirara.

"Thank you for not making me introduce myself to the class." I quietly say to her.

"That's no problem. I remember when I was in school. I didn't like introducing myself in classrooms because I was really shy so I don't force any of my students to; I just make them tell me their names so I can remember it better." She replies while smiling at me.

"I would never have thought you were shy. You made the whole class get interested into the lesson." I say with surprise.

"Well, I just learned how to get over my shyness and eventually I was able to stand in front of groups and speak." Ms. Kirara says.

"Come on Kagome, it is lunch time." I hear Sango yell from the hallway.

"Bye, Ms. Kirara." I tell her before walking out of the room.

I finally sit down next to Sango and InuYasha at the only vacant table we could find. "Who knew that hungry highschoolers could be so vicious when it comes to school lunch." I say with exasperation as I sit down next to InuYasha who was sitting across from Sango.

"I know right. They should at least let us get out first." Sango jokes.

"Haha." I say back to her before unwrapping the cheeseburger I got and biting off a piece. I chew it slowly, realizing that I don't like it. I set the burger down. "This is disgusting." I say, my face scrunched up.

"Well, that's school food." InuYasha states. He pulls out a lunch bag from his backpack.

"You bought a lunch even though you brought one from home?" Sango asks with confusion in her voice.

"Yeah. I had to test the food here to decide if it was ok or not. Obviously, it is not good." He says before pulling out a slice of cold pizza, a green apple, and pudding.

I look between InuYasha and the pudding. "You have **pudding**? I want pudding." I say to him.

"Well this is my pudding," he says as he slides the pudding away from me. "So you can't have any." He sticks his tongue out at me.

He turns to his pizza and starts eating. While he looks up at Sango to listen to what she is saying, I carefully unwrap a spork that the school gives us. I hold it in my hand as I make it seem that I am really paying attention to them.

I glance at InuYasha to make sure he isn't looking at me. As I move my hand towards the pudding InuYasha's ear twitches toward me but he doesn't look at me. I quickly swing my hand above the pudding and stab through the lid.

"It is my pudding now." I say happily as I start eating the pudding. 'I wonder why InuYasha didn't try to stop me even though he heard me when I went to stab the pudding.

The bell rings, interrupting lunch. We dump our trays and walk to the doors of the cafeteria. Once outside InuYasha says, "See you guys at gym," before heading to his next class.

"See ya," I say before heading towards the library for Study Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting sown in a chair in front of the computers in the library. It was my study hall time so it was in the library. I wait for the slow school computer load as I think of what to search.

Once the computer is up I double clicked the Internet symbol. I type 'Kikyo' in the search bar. Only one result came up that looked like it would tell me. I clicked on the link and It brought me to the school website. I start reading it.

The part the caught my attention the most was "During one of the many times that the school gym has the students get to get together with their groups, mikos, demons, monks, ect., a girl was burnt with miko energy. The girl was taken to the hospital. She was fine after the doctors there took care of her. The family moved away a week later. The gym still does the groups periodically since no one was severely injured."

I clicked off the site and sat back in the chair. 'Hmm, so, Kikyo burnt a girl with her powers. I'm assuming that the girl was the miko the others were whispering about.' I thought as I just stared at the blank screen.

The bell rang, yanking me from my thoughts. I grabbed my bag from the floor and started towards the gym.

I walk into the girl's locker room. I catch sight of Sango. Walking over to her, I put my bag down on the ground. I grabbed the light grey shirt and gym shorts I brought and started changing into them.

"Wow Kagome, you have a nice body." I head Sango comment as I pulled my shirt up over my head to put the other shirt on.

"Thanks?" I say back to her questionably. I pull the shirt down and change my shorts. By the time I get the shorts on Sango is ready also. We walk out into the main part of the gym. Looking around I see InuYasha standing against the opposite wall observing everyone.

I start walking over towards him when I hear Sango challenge. "Bet I can beat you over to him."

"You're on." I say as I take off running towards him. I can hear Sango running behind me. I could feel the stares coming from the people around the room. I run as fast as I can towards InuYasha and realize to late that I wasn't going to be able to stop before hitting the wall. Sango has slowed down some so to be able not to hit the wall.

"Kagome?" I hear InuYasha ask. "You need to slow down."

I just smirk as i run at the wall next to him. I run up the wall a few feet and then flip over landing on my feet. I grin at Sango and InuYasha's astonished faces. "How did you do that?" I head Sango ask.

"Well, pretty much staying home most of the day every day gave me time to learn things that otherwise I may not have learned. That is one of the things that I thought of so I started trying it. After the first couple times coming inside with bruises, my mom bought gymnastic type mats for things I wanted to do." I say. I could feel the stares from nearby people.

"That's pretty cool." Sango says amazed. The three of us turn our heads when we hear a whistle being blown. We jog over to the coach and all the students make a semi circle around her. "Today the girls are one the track and the boys are doing football. I grin as I hear all the boys woop and all the girls, other than me and Sango, groaned.

We followed the others outside. I get to the track and stretch my legs before starting off at a jog. I heard Sango coming up behind me. We jogged in silence, passing all the girls who were just walking.

I glance at Sango before picking up my speed. After a getting to a specific speed I did a cart wheel that landed me facing Sango and then a backflip. I land on my feet and turned to jog again. Sango caught up to me with surprise written all over her face. "That was awesome. How long did it take for you to be able to do that?" She asked.

I thought about it as I slowed down a little. "About one and a half weeks."

"Wow." I hear her mutter.

Just then the sky decided to let loose. Rain started falling. I had left my phone in the locker room so I didn't really care. I started spinning around with my arms out as all the other girls ran inside screaming. Sango just stood there looking around laughing.

I looked over to the boys to see them still playing. More like they were wrestling in the grass which was turning into mud quickly. I caught sight of InuYasha as he tackled someone in to the mud. Looking closely I saw it was Koga. I laughed at the sight of that.

The bell rang so me and Sango walked inside and into the locker room. I looked around and saw that most of the girls were out already. I stripped and changed into the dry clothes. I flipped over my head and wrung the water out of my hair. I put my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked out with Sango behind me. I see InuYasha standing by the front door of the gym. "I see that you two were the only ones that stayed out in the rain."

"I see you joined in with the guys to wrestle in the mud." I said back at him.

"Yea, it looked like fun." Sango said. We started walking out to the car.

"You should have run and joined in," InuYasha said laughing. We got to the car and got in, Sango and I in front, InuYasha in the back.

"See you guys tomorrow I say running into my house. "I'm home." I yell. No one answered so I went upstairs to my room. Plopping down on my bed, I start my homework. I finish it and just lay down. My eyes close involuntarily. 'I'm just going to take a small nap' I think before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kagome"

"Kagome"

I hear in the darkness of my sleep. The voice sounded familiar. I open my eyes and see golden eyes staring down at me. "AH," I scream. "How did you get in here?"

InuYasha just busted out in laughter. "You should have seen your face. It was so hilarious. Oh, and to answer your question, your balcony doors were unlocked and I got lonely so I came over here."

"Oh, so you think you could just wake me up from my peaceful sleep?" I ask as I get up and straighten out my clothes. I glance in the mirror in my room and cringe at my hair. I grab my brush and start brushing it to calm it down. "What time is it anyway?"

"It is only seven p.m." InuYasha replies as he looks around my room at everything on my walls before grabbing the brush from my hands. My faces slightly heats up with a blush.

"That must be why I'm hungry." I say laughing. He finishes my hair by putting it up in a pony tail after running his hands through it a couple times. "So what you want to do?" I ask him.

"Want to come over? We have food and we can just hang out." InuYasha says. He looks over at me, ginning and waiting for my answer.

"Sure, as long as I get food." I say as I walk towards the door. I start to open it when I hear him say.

"Not that way. I have a much faster way." He says. I hesitantly step towards him. InuYasha laughs before taking my hand and pulling me onto his back. He steps towards the balcony. "InuYasha. What are you doing?" I ask him nervously. He just glances back at me and smirks. All of a sudden I feel wind whipping past my body. I look down at the ground really quick and gasp before I see InuYasha's balcony underneath us. I jump off his back and grab onto the railing.

"See how much quicker that was." He said smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. "That felt kind of like when you pulled me on your back to run to the arcade."

I walk into his room and sigh. "What?" he asked.

"Your room is so messy." I said, turning to him.

"Yeah, I know. Want to help me clean it?" InuYasha asked me.

I looked between him and the room. "Food first and then maybe." InuYasha grinned and then took my hand to lead me to the kitchen. I glanced at our hands and blush a little.

Once we got to the kitchen he dropped my hand and went to the fridge. He took out some cold cuts and bread. "This ok?" He asked me. I just nod and watched as he made the sandwich, sitting down at the bar type table. "Thank you." I say when he hands me the sandwich. I eat the sandwich in silence. Once I'm done I stand up and swipe the crumbs into my hand and then into the trash can.

I turn to InuYasha. "So now what? We just going to go clean your room?" I ask.

"Yea, if you want to." He says. I nod and he walks with me to his room upstairs. We walk in and again, I sigh at the mess. "Why is it so messy?" I ask him. He just shrugs.

I just sit down in the center of the room and start making piles of things that are just laying there. A few minutes later I turn to InuYasha, who was just standing against the wall, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" I ask him. He lurched forward and plopped down next to me putting more things into piles.

I pick up a random plastic drink cup that was sitting on the bed side table. I glance at the pile of things we are taking out of the room and InuYasha, who was facing away from me. I throw the cup at him, hitting him in the head, and quickly turn around to make it look like I was cleaning the whole time.

I could feel his stares on my back. I ignore them till all of a sudden I feel something push me on to the newly made bed. "Really now?" I ask him, looking up at him.

"Why'd you throw the cup at me?" he asked me, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I defy, grinning. All of a sudden a yawn erupts from my mouth. "Are you still tired even though you already slept for, what looked like, a couple hours?" InuYasha says chuckling.

"Whatever," I mumble before subconsciously rolling over and falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes snap open at the sound of snoring. In the dark I see a dark lump that is only moving with its breathing. I then realize what had happened. I was at InuYasha's house, cleaning and just hanging out with him, when he pushed me on the bed for throwing a plastic cup at him. Thinking about it, I must have fallen asleep without meaning to. His bed was just so comfy.

I reach up and click on the lamp that was on the wall right above his bed. I then notice that InuYasha had brought in an air mattress to sleep on. 'I wonder why he didn't just wake me up.' I thought to myself.

I stand up from the bad and start towards to door so I could go home and get some more sleep before school. I get out of the house and walk over to my backyard under my window and start climbing up the wall, using the small ledges I created so I could get in and out undetected.

I flop down onto my bed and is asleep before me head hit the pillow.

I wake up and start the day just like yesterday. I got dressed, got something to eat, went out to Sango's car and went to school.

The school day was pretty much like the day before, until lunch.

I sit down next to InuYasha again at lunch except this time I pull out a bag from my bag. "I am not eating the school food." I say laughing at Sango who made a face at the pizza she just took a bite of.

InuYasha was also pulling out his lunch. "Today, you're not going to get my pudding." I said sticking out his tongue. I made a pouting face at him. "Fine then. I feel the love." I say jokingly. I pull out my food but leave the last part in the bag for the moment and start eating my sandwich I brought.

"You have pudding." InuYasha said grinning.

"No I don't" I shake my head trying to keep myself from smiling.

"Yes you do, I can smell it." He said, grabbing from my bag which did in fact have pudding in it.

I smacked his arm as he reached in front of me. He yanked it back rubbing it like it hurt. "Meanie. You took mine yesterday"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I went to reach for the pudding and found that it was gone. I look over at the only other person sitting at the table. She was also laughing like they did something.

"Haha, now neither of you gets the pudding." Sango says eating the pudding happily.

All of a sudden a semi-tall guy walls over towards us, his eyes on Sango. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt and long jeans. He plopped down next to Sango and smiles at me. "Hello. I'm Miroku. Will you bear my children?' he says, taking my hand. I quickly take my hand away, my face turning pink as I look away from him.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Sango says, still eating the pudding. "He does that to everything with breasts." She doesn't even look up while saying it.

"It seems like you have known him for a while." InuYasha says. I could hear a little annoyance in his voice, though I couldn't tell what it was from.

I look down at my lap and all of a sudden hear a loud slap. I look up just in time to see Sango slam the half full pudding cup on Miroku's head, stand up, and storm away quickly. There was a red hand print forming quickly on his cheek.

The back of my neck becomes red along with my cheeks as I feel every ones stares on us. Once the feeling goes away I listen to Miroku and InuYasha talking.

"What was that all about?" InuYasha asks, trying to cover up his laughter as Miroku takes the Pudding out of his hair.

"I may have groped her butt." He says nonchalantly.

"Do you do that often?"

"Eh, sometimes. I usually end up with a red slap mark on my cheek like I do but apparently I never learn." Miroku says.

I start laughing at the image in my head of that. "How long have you known her?" I ask shyly.

"About four years from sometime next month." Miroku says smiling happily.

The bell rings so InuYasha and I throw out our trash and head separate ways to our next classes. I saw Miroku going with InuYasha talking. It seems like they may have a class together.


End file.
